Vamtasia
by Alexandra Weswick
Summary: Para librarse de la tentación lo mejor es caer en ella,más la pregunta es: hasta que punto estarías dispuesto a ceder por sumergirte en el deseo y el placer;la lujuria y la lascividad;una simple aventura y el amor /Aidou X Kaname una nueva perspectiva/


Kaname X Aidou

Un joven noble caminaba por el colegio divagando en su mente pensando en obligaciones, tareas y demás llegando a uno de los jardines del colegio. Hasta encontrarse con otro chico, quien se encontraba recostado en la banca de un colegio mirando la noche estrellada sin preocupación alguna.

La mano del castaño se mueve en un gesto amable, entonces el otro en respuesta ladeo su cabeza sonriendo ampliamente.

**- Si te sientas ahí, las chicas irán detrás de ti y nadie podrá convencerlas de volver a sus dormitorios. –** Le comento el castaño sonriendo ladino.

**- Es un hecho que las chicas me aman, pero es la oportunidad ideal para comprobar la eficacia de los prefectos. –**Respondió con la misma audacia sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

**- ¿Te agrada jugar con sus sentimientos?-** Pregunto sin inmutarse con el tono serio que le caracterizaba.

**- Yo no juego con sus "sentimientos", ellas son quienes se empeñan en idolatrarme, pero ¿quien puede culparlas? – **Dicho lo anterior se levanto y acto seguido dio un suave giro.**– Con este cuerpo –** Llevo su mano a su rostro acariciándolo suavemente en un simple movimiento. **– Y con este rostro, saldría conmigo. - **Termino bromeando volviendo a sentarse en la banca de mármol blanco.

**- Eres muy creído-** Comento el castaño torciendo los labios en una sonrisa. **– Sabes perfectamente que te buscan solo por tu belleza "sobre natural"… Como decirlo… eres el "pez pux" de la academia. –** Agregó con sarcasmo mirando la reacción del otro.

Después de ese comentario el rubio se quedo pensando en aquellos vistosos peces, quienes usan la luz de su cabeza para atraer a las presas.

**- Eres la luz que las atraes pero lo que buscas en realidad es comerte a ese pez. –** Agregó sonriendo satisfecho después de observar la reacción de su compañero, quien volvió sonreír al instante sin embargo ahora su mueca era cristalina llena de diversión.

**- Si eso es cierto ahora tú me seguirás. –** Bromeo levantándose y al instante emprender la huida hasta la azotea del colegio, mirando de vez en cuando hacía atrás con un brillo de complicidad en su mirada.

**- Yo no sigo la luz –**Murmuro para sí solazado por la reacción del chico siguiéndolo hasta la azotea pero con sus pasos gráciles y elegantes**. ****– Cuando sigues al pez las cosas cambian –** Agregó al mismo tiempo que atravesaba la portezuela de madera.

**- Pero no estas siguiendo al pez, me sigues a mí. –**Cantó con vanidad enredando sus manos en el cuello del mayor, sonriendo orgulloso, para después murmurar a su oído. **– Y No sabes cuanto me complace, por que ahora estamos solos. –** Al terminar le dio un suave mordisco y termina por darle un suave tirón en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Pero la respuesta no fue la que esperaba, el castaño se limito a acariciar sus cabellos rubios mirándolo fijamente a sus orbes azulinas. **– Estás muy juguetón.-** Susurro con simpleza, sin abandonar su serio semblante. **- ¿No has cenado? – **Pregunto arrogante retando al menor.

**- Tú lo has dicho, este pez solo atrae a sus presas para comerlas, y esta noche te comeré a ti… -** Replico con júbilo, para después pasar su lengua desde la unión entre el lóbulo y el cuello, hasta alcanzar la base del cuello de su compañero, donde le beso de forma apasionada, salvaje e intensa, dejando así una pequeña marca. **– Serás mío antes de que esta marca desaparezca. –** Añadió delineando después la marca con su lengua.

Ese acto provoco un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño acompañado de un suave suspiro. – **¿Ah si? Será algo difícil si no puedes atraparme. –** Respondió retador, desvaneciéndose, apareciendo un minuto después en su habitación.

**- ¿Hasta cuando huirás de mi? –** Pregunto el rubio al verle llegar, al tiempo que apretaba una rosa con su mano derecha, mientras que el castaño cerraba la puerta colocando el cerrojo.

**- No lo se, tal vez cuando dejes de atacarme. – **Bufo en un tono serio aunque en realidad le gustaba, le hacia perder la voluntad, era algo que no se podía permitir y debía pararlo ahí mismo.

**- ¿Ahora te harás la victima? –** Pregunto tirando la rosa en la cama, al mirar su palma descubre que esta sangrando, sus ojos se tornan rojos, brillantes y sedientos. La lleva a su rostro para lamerla sensualmente, limpiando una a una las gotas de sangre, con sensualidad, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero ni un solo instante.

**- No… Pero eres tu quien se descuida… No has tomado tus píldoras… -** Argumento buscando algunas en su bolsa, tratando de contenerse al ver su sangre, al olisquear ese olor tan excitante, ante el más suculento elixir.

**- No las necesito ahora –** Diserto acercándose nuevamente, colocando su mano izquierda tras la nuca del castaño, acercándolo a el, lamiendo sus labios como si pidiera permiso para entrar, no pasa mucho tiempo para que el otro le reciba, marcando el inicio de un beso apasionado, profundo, lacivo…

Hasta que ambos pierden el aliento, momento de debilidad que aprovecha el rubio para atacar, susurrando antes a su oído.**– Estoy cansado de esa basura, deseo algo más… -** Inmediatamente su lengua sedienta recorre nuevamente el cuello ajeno y sin poder resistirse más muestra sus colmillos y en un rápido movimiento les encaja en la nívea piel.

Acto que incito al castaño a liberar tenues suspiros, demostrando su placer, además de exteriorizar su aceptación abrazándolo, acariciando su espalda, sin embargo la situación le llevo a besar el cuello ajeno, el mismo que le seducía para ser mordido, pero se contenía.

Por su parte el rubio bebía lentamente su sangré, escuchando el torrente abandonar al castaño y entrar a su cuerpo, cuando bebió lo suficiente se separo para mirarle fijamente a sus ojos pardos encontrando en ellos la excitación. **– Bebe no te detengas.-** Murmuro ladeando su cuello permisivo.

La petición fue aceptada al instante, un par de colmillos fueron horadaron su cuello, rompiendo con el silencio de la habitación con un suave jadeo, pero al instante se restauro, con los cuerpos completamente inmóviles, se lograban a escuchar el par de corazones latiendo al unísono.

Después de unos instantes el castaño termina de beber, se separa lentamente pero comete la ultima travesura mordiendo el lóbulo del rubio, empezando a jugar los lo botones de su camisa, sin soltarlos.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, su cuerpo vibra y una sonrisa imperiosa se dibuja en sus labios. **– Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer esto. –** Susurro tirando de la chaqueta ajena deslizándola por los hombros ajenos dejándola caer al suelo. **– Y no pienso esperar más –** Concluyó, para después repartir dulces besos en su cuello mientras le despoja de su camisa.

El castaño librearla suaves suspiros de sus labios entreabiertos, cada vez más frecuentes, al mismo tiempo que sus manos viajaban por la espalda del rubio, cayendo suavemente por los costados, buscando los botones, sintiendo la necesidad de la piel ajena y terminando por buscar sus labios.

El menor contestó tomándole de la nuca profundizando así el beso. **– Quiero que seas mío-** Menciono dentro del beso, separándose para agacharse quedando frente a su abdomen, paso su diestra abrazándolo por la espalda a la vez que lamia con masividad, bajando lentamente para desabrochar la bragueta con los dientes y su mano bajo con la prenda dejando ver la erección del castaño luchando contra el boxer. **- Y parece que tu lo deseas tanto como yo-** Explicó satisfecho para después dejar caer sus labios cobre aquella intimidad, dando un candoroso beso sobre la delgada prenda.

**- Si –** Una afirmación fue la única respuesta del mayor a las preguntas de su ahora amante, entonces se atrevió a mirarlo, por primera vez se sintió tan indefenso, en un arrojo de valentía llevo sus manos a las mejillas ajenas haciendo a su compañero subir para besarle, inspeccionando su intimidad por encima del pantalón. **– Tú también estás ardiente.-** Comento con dicha.

**- Entonces tendremos que hacer algo. –** Replico empujándolo sobre la cama, le despojo de su calzado y del pantalón atorado en los tobillos del castaño, le examino sin moverse, ahí sobre la cama con tan solo su ropa intima, hecho que le excito involuntariamente, si es cierto , le había visto así en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca pensó que pudiera disponer así de su cuerpo.

No obstante, el castaño no estaba decidido a ser el pasivo, se arrastro sobre la sabana de seda hasta situarse frente al otro, aprovechando para desprenderle del pantalón, antes de que el otro logre desnudarle por completo.

El rubio sonríe satisfecho, haciendo resbalar su camisa por sus hombros, le separa nuevamente, bota sus zapatos y termina de quitarse el pantalón, quedando de igual forma que su amante, quien por primera vez se deja llevar por los instintos, abandonando la razón, tomando al joven frente a el como el único motivo.

En ese momento se da un nuevo acercamiento de sus cuerpos, uno recostado junto al otro, explorando sus cuerpos con suaves caricias, abriendo paso a un nuevo beso, al mismo tiempo que la diestra del menor busca la pierna de su compañero acariciándole en la parte interna sin llegar a tocar su sexo.

Muerde su labio para separarle y hacer una confesión en un nuevo murmullo. **– Yo siempre te ame. –** Retomando nuevamente el beso, cobrando un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas, y una frase inesperada. **– Creo que también te amo. –** No era una afirmación, más era solo un comienzo, inicio que le incitara a seguir, deseando a su lado estar.

Se alejo de sus labios, lamiendo lujuriosamente su mentón, su cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar a los botones rozados del castaño con los que empezó a jugar, lamiendo, mordisqueando, chupando, succionándolos arrebatándole suaves sonidos de placer al mayor. – Te are conocer el cielo. – Murmuro cómplicemente, para hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Un mordisco travieso termino con la diablura del rubio, quien escapo dejando un calido camino de saliva hasta su ombligo donde jugueteaba, al mismo ritmo del cuerpo que se arqueaba furioso bajo el, seguido por unas manos despreocupadas que exploraban sus caderas, buscando cada parte sensible.

**-Eres delicioso-**Menciono con complicidad, para después perderse nuevamente en su esencia fresca, el sabor salado de su piel y las textura suave de las manos que acariciaban su rostro**. ****–Tu también- **Respondió mientras las lúbricas del otro continúan hasta llegar a la pretina del boxer los que bajo hasta dejarle completamente desnudo, separándose nuevamente para mirarle sonrojado, desnudo y excitado.

**- Tranquilo-** Murmuro alejándose lo suficiente para poder desprenderse se sus boxers igualando su desnudes, se hincó en la cama haciéndole una señal para que se acercara, su compañero lo hizo hasta quedar frente a el y le abrazo mordiendo su cuello, dando un suave remate detrás de una de las orejas del rubio.

**- Esto te costara. –** Alegó después de un suave quejido, avanzando después por su venganza, andando a morder su hombro, mientras afianza el abrazo, restregando sus caderas contra las caderas ajenas, provocando el roce vehemente de sus intimidades.

En el deseo se enciende un nuevo beso, el encuentro furioso de sus labios, sus lenguas, donde un colmillo hace una aparición fortuita, rompiendo una lengua, el otro se desagravia haciendo lo mismo y las sangres se mezclan en un beso de vida y de muerte.

Provocando el abandono del oxigeno, los cuerpos vuelven a caer pesadamente sobre la cama, no obstante el rubio aprovecha para prestarle atención a aquel palpitante sexo. **– Ahora quiero un caramelo – **Dicho aquello, lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, aprovechando su altivez para introducirlo en su boca.

El castaño ahogaba sus gemidos en sus labios al morderlos con fuerza, disfrutando de la faena de su compañero, quien lo extrae y lo introduce en su boca sin reservas, son penas, friccionándolo con su lengua un par de veces. Para al final quedarse solo con la punta con la que su lengua juega, mientras sus manos exploran aquella parte tan escondida y desconocida para el.

**- Ahora tengo sed.-** Comunico traviesamente volviendo a saborear de mil formas, cada milímetro de tan suculento manjar, disfrutando del cuerpo que retozaba feliz en sus brazos y se contorneaba de placer, regalándole al final un abundante néctar de color blanquecino, con un toque salado que degusto dichoso.

Y aun conservando parte de en el su cavidad se acerco a la boca de su compañero para tomarle por la nuca e iniciar un nuevo beso, compartiendo el brebaje, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas carmesí.

Al terminar el beso ambos pegaron sus frentes, en un acto de complicidad, intercambiando miradas y deseos. **– Aun te falta lo mejor. –** Susurro el rubio acomodándose entre las piernas ajenas, incorporándose suavemente sin perder el contacto visual, colocando las piernas del castaño sobre sus hombros.

Atrajo a su mano una botellita que poseía en la bolsa del pantalón, para después llenar con el contenido en la entrada del mayor. **– Está frío-** Se quejo el castaño, más no se movió. **– Ya se calentara-** Murmuro malicioso el rubio, empezando a entrar lentamente en su compañero.

Entonces fue sorprendió, el mayor paulatinamente había bajado sus piernas hasta acomodarlas alrededor de su cintura, aprisionándolo para que entrara más rápido, una vez adentro el rubio se quedo inmóvil, esperando a que se acostumbrara a el y sus cuerpos se acoplaran a la perfección.

Volviendo a besar a su compañero, disfrutando del íntimo contacto de sus cuerpos, entonces sus caderas se empezaron a mover al mismo ritmo, a la vez que sus bocas compartían un beso impetuoso, ahogando cualquier sonido testigo de placer…

Las envestidas cobran fuerza, las manos del rubio toman firmemente las piernas de su compañero abriéndolas, entrando cada vez más profundamente, intensificando cada vez más el choque de sus caderas, sus mentes se ponen en blanco y al final ambos llegan al éxtasis.

Tras un espasmo de placer ambos terminan, uno dentro del otro y el otro en el pecho ajeno; uno termina recostado rendido sobre el otro; ambos cuerpos se unen en un calido abrazo y sus labios terminan unidos en un candido beso.

**- Ha sido fantástico -** Murmuro el rubio recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero quien solo afirmo con la cabeza y en su rostro se reflejaba la plenitud, pero al mismo tiempo denotaba cansancio.

El beso se reanuda, al mismo tiempo que el cielo empieza a despejarse mostrando la fría neblina de la mañana, las cortinas se cierran y ambos se quedan dormidos en aquella estrecha unión. Sin embargo la noche vuelve a aparecer.

El castaño al despertar, se retira del lecho sin despertarlo, se viste y camina sin un rumbo fijo, como si necesitara meditar, al final termina tumbándole en el seno de un árbol… Por su parte el rubio despertó solo en la cama, gracias a la brisa fresca que entro por la puerta entreabierta.

"_Después de toso, no sentía lo mismo por mi, para el ha sido solo sexo" Pensó decaído mientras caminaba a su habitación para darse un baño y cambiarse… _


End file.
